


Office Hours

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Forbidden Relationships, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Professor!Reid, Undercover Agent!Rossi, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: SSA David Rossi is undercover, protecting a young professor named Dr. Spencer Reid, who has been threatened due to controversial research.He really shouldn't sleep with Reid. But he is.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR A NEW FRIEND WHO DOESN'T HAVE AO3 but who has been a huge help and who I met on Twitter this year!! Nicole, here is a fic!!
> 
> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS, FUCK 2020

“Please remember to write the rough drafts of your papers, your peer reviews will be done next class on Tuesday,” Dr. Spencer Reid announced. “If you have any questions, please feel free to come to my office hours, or call me. Have a good weekend.” He turned around to erase the whiteboard behind him of his notes. 

David Spagnoli took his time to pack his things as all of the younger students started filing out of his classroom. He watched the young professor finish erasing his swoopy penmanship as he made his way to the front of the lecture hall. He was the only student left in the classroom. 

“Yes, Mr. Spagnoli?” Dr. Reid asked with a smile. 

“Excellent class as usual, Dr. Reid,” David said. “I was wondering if I could come to your office hours today to discuss my paper. Are you busy at 5:30?” 

Dr. Reid huffed a laugh. “How many times have I told you that you don’t need to schedule an appointment?” he teased. “I’ll block it off for you, though. And if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to worm your way to me for an A.” He smiled softly. “But you’re auditing this course.” 

David shrugged, then smiled. “So, I’ll see you at 5:30, then?” 

“Yes, Mr. Spagnoli,” Dr. Reid said with a nod. “Now, head out, I’ll see you then.” 

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi gave a nod, winked at the young professor, bade him a good afternoon, and headed out. 

The FBI was investigating a series of threats and other crimes committed against the young professor, who was in the middle of researching something… controversial, apparently. Dr. Reid had explained it, dumbed it down, but Rossi still didn’t understand it. All he knew was that he was a target, and that the FBI wanted to figure out  _ who.  _

Hence the reason for him being undercover, as David Spagnoli, a non-traditional student studying literature and taking a course of Dr. Reid’s for his science credits. His backstory was that he was a Marine and after spending years in the service, was now getting his degree through the GI bill. 

He couldn’t understand why this young man had been threatened, his car explode, and his house burgalizarised over  _ science _ , but Rossi was determined to find out. He’ll find out who and exactly why this handsome and young genius was being attacked. 

When Rossi arrived at Dr. Reid’s office at 5:30 on the dot that afternoon, Reid was ushering another student, one from his class, out of his office. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Reid,” she said. 

“It’s not a problem, Miss Borden,” Dr. Reid said with a smile. “It’s coming along well, and I’m excited to see where you go with it. You chose a hard topic. Now call if you have any questions.” 

“Of course,” she said brightly. “Hey, Dave!” she added. She then took off before Rossi could reply. He chuckled. 

“What’s her paper on?” Rossi asked as they stepped inside Dr. Reid’s office. 

“The legal barriers concerning stem cell research, focusing on consent,” Dr. Reid said. At Rossi’s arched brow, he explained it away with a shrug and “pre-law major.” 

“That explains everything,” Rossi chuckled, watching Dr. Reid lock his office door. “And an interesting topic.” 

“A really good one, I’m excited to read it when she’s done,” Dr. Reid said. He crossed the office over to Rossi and smiled before dropping the confident professor act. “Anything?” he asked softly. 

“Not really,” Rossi murmured. “Our technical analyst is looking into the letters and emails. The local PD and the FBI have determined that the only biological and fingerprint evidence recovered from your home is yours.” 

Dr. Reid exhaled. “I wish this was quicker,” he said. “What about the footprint?” 

“Local PD has sent it over to us,” Rossi confirmed. 

“Is it always this slow?” Dr. Reid asked. “Like, I know that forensic analysis can take months to go through and analyze properly, of course, I’ve been a consultant and expert witness for the prosecution before and all, but-” 

“It’s different when you’re the victim,” Rossi finished for him patiently. “I get it, kid. I really do.” A slow smile started to spread across his face. “Can we talk about my paper now, Professor?” 

“You’re incorrigible,” Dr. Reid laughed, placing himself in Rossi’s arms with a smile. 

“You like that about me,” Rossi teased, tilting Reid’s head up to kiss him softly. “Can this old man of a student corrupt his sweet professor?” 

This was highly unprofessional and unethical for both of them. On Dr. Reid’s part, he was Rossi’s professor… on paper. On Rossi’s part, he was there to keep Dr. Reid safe, and was the subject of an investigation. If Chief Strauss found out… no, forget that, if  _ Unit Chief  _ Hotch found out, then his career was done. 

But, he argued with himself, what better way to make sure that the professor was safe than to sleep with him? If he’s in his bed, he would be safe, right? 

Right. 

Reid’s lips tasted of overly sugary coffee and stale gum, making Rossi hum in slight disapproval. “You need to eat better, Spencer,” he admonished softly. 

“I ate,” Reid pouted. 

“Right, kiddo,” Rossi said dryly. He then picked up the young professor and sat him on his desk. “I don’t think that we have enough time to go all the way,” he admitted, “so you’ll have to come over tonight.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Reid said, swiftly undoing Rossi’s belt with long, delicate fingers. “We can at least get each other worked up in the meantime.” 

“Hopefully  _ one  _ of us cums in this office,” Rossi laughed as he pulled Reid’s sweater and button down out of his slacks, his own fingers then going to work on Reid’s belt. 

“Are you confident in that you will,  _ Agent? _ ” Reid asked, smiling widely as his fingers deftly opened Rossi’s slacks. 

“I’m saying that it would be greatly appreciated and considering that I have an eager young professor as my lover, it could easily happen,  _ Doctor, _ ” Rossi threw back, undoing the button on Reid’s slacks. He didn’t bother undoing his zipper as he slipped his hand into Reid’s pants, his hand meating soft and warm flesh. 

Reid moaned and rocked his hips. He had undone the zipper on Rossi’s own slacks and that gave him ample room to grab Rossi’s cock through silk boxers, squeezing firmly. 

Rossi groaned as his hand sought out Reid’s cock, no longer a cloth barrier between them and wanting to make his lover feel just as good as him. 

They didn’t speak for a time, too focused on soft hands grabbing and stroking hardened flesh as lips sought out each other to drink an ambrosia of moans and sighs that echoed deep in their throats. Rossi managed to get more of Reid’s slacks undone and had the young professor exposed, nearly pressing him down onto the desk in an effort to make him needy for more. Reid keened and eagerly bucked his hips, even as he worked Rossi’s cock, his long fingers massaging the tender flesh as his wrist twisted on the upstrokes at the head. 

They didn’t need to speak, not when they already knew each other so well. Rossi wasn’t sure when they stopped speaking about what they needed during sexual congress, or if they even needed to. And sure, he’s also sure that through his training, he could profile himself as to why he was in this risky relationship with his subject of protection (and knowing that Hotch would murder him), but he couldn’t bring himself to care for his reasonings, or care about the death of his career and himself. Not when Reid felt so good pushed up against him, moaning in his ear as they worked each other to reach completion. 

Or rather, to near completion, as there was suddenly a loud knock on Reid’s office door. 

They two men stilled, their pulses racing in time together, their breathing perfectly synced. 

“Who’s there?” Reid called. 

“Dr. Reid? It’s Michell, your office cleaner?” 

Reid exhaled, closing his eyes. He looked wrecked already. “I’m sorry, Michelle, I must’ve lost track of time. Let me finish going over this student’s paper with him and then you can come in and clean.” 

Rossi gave Reid a glare and the younger man shrugged with a smile. 

“Alright, Dr. Reid. I’ll just start out here with the window cleaning, then,” the voice said through the door. 

“Thank you, Michelle,” Reid called back and gently pushed Rossi off of him. 

“You owe me tonight,” Rossi hissed as he and Reid started to work to make themselves presentable. His cock ached. 

“Don’t worry, Dave, I got you, I always do,” Reid soothed, smirking as he patted Rossi’s chest before he tucked his shirt back in. 

“Now I’m worried about what you have planned,” Rossi teased, tilting Reid’s face up for a kiss once he was situated. 

Reid kissed Rossi back with a sigh, before pointing to his office door with a wink. “So, you’re on the right track with your research,” he said, his voice turning into a more professor-like tone as they walked. “Just do what we discussed and you should be fine.” He discreetly unlocked his office door and quickly kissed Rossi’s cheek. 

Rossi returned the cheek peck and smiled. “Thank you, Dr. Reid, I’ll call you if I have any more questions. You have a pleasant evening.” He opened the door and headed out of the office, smiling at the office cleaner as he strode out. 

It was now time to go home and check in with the team before Reid came over to finish what they started. 


End file.
